Child's Sanctuary
by Ejdeha
Summary: HoND/Naruto X-Over. FemNaruto. When a red headed woman stumbles into Notre Dame and dies, Quasi ends up raising her young child; Uzumaki Naruto. No Pairings until the Sequel, except Phoebus/Esmeralda. R and R! T for later content.
1. Chapter 1

Child's Sanctuary

HoND/Naruto X-Over. FemNaruto. When a red headed woman stumbles into Notre Dame and dies, Quasi ends up raising her young child; Uzumaki Naruto. No Pairings until the Sequel, except Phoebus/Esmeralda.

Chapter One.

Nothing in Paris had been calm, the rain and lightning had kept countless children awake, and people had locked their doors as they witnessed a rare, but frightening sight. Down the street ran an injured, yet very beautiful redheaded woman. She had fear in her eyes, and her breath was heavy. In her arms was a small little girl, no older than four. She clung to her mother tight, and watched in fear as her mother ran for dear life.

Behind them ran five hooded figures in various animal masks. Each seemed to be using strange magic and weaponry to attempt to take the woman's life. They were quickly gaining, using walls and rooftops to their advantage. The woman looked behind her and picked up her pace. Ahead of her she saw a large building, lavish and beautiful in the light of the lightning striking. She skillfully moved her child into one arm, and pushed open wide the doors with the other.

She stumbled into the cathedral, her body shaking as the last of the assailants weapons seemed to pierce her whole body. She hit the floor, dropping her frightened child. With the last of her energy she looked up at a kind old man in holy robes. She reached her hand up, and pointed at the now crying little girl.

"S…sanctuary…" she finally said after struggling to even breathe. Her body fell limp, and with a loud echo, her hand hit the ground.

The four hooded men stood at the door, with all the arrogance of a noble they attempted to make an entrance. The holy man stood in their way, a dissatisfied glare in his usually kind eyes. The four men stopped, and one rose a large curved sword at him.

"Hand us the child, we don't care much for the girl's body. We want the child." The Archdeacon shook his head.

"Leave this city, you have no right to be here, the child has sanctuary! Leave and never return, or may god punish you!"

The man was right; they had stepped far beyond the borders of the land from which they had come. Reluctantly they turned to leave, not wanting to start an unnecessary war. But they swore to come back one day. Whether they would or not, is a matter for another time.

After closing the heave door, he turned back to the child. She was shaking her mother, begging her to wake up in a small voice. She was sobbing and tears ran down her slightly tanned face. E realization had finally hit her, her mother was dead. She was on her knees, wiping her blue eyes with her dirty hands.

The Archdeacon reached for the girl.

"It's alright my child," he tried to reassure her; "We will find you a home." The girl looked back at him, her eyes wide. She clapped his hand away. Hurriedly she stood, and dashed towards a nearby staircase. She stumbled up, and with all the strength she could muster, threw open a door and found herself in a large living space, decorated with beautiful handmade trinkets, and bells above her.

She ran into the middle of the room, falling to her knees and catching herself with her hands. She tried to catch her breath as she cried.

Someone had watched the scene from far above, from the time the now dead redhead had barged in to the girl running up the stairs. The kindhearted bell ringer on Notre Dame found himself slowly climbing down to the girl. His feet hit the ground with a soft bang. She looked up at him, her breathing still heavy. The bell ringer looked at her. The girl slowly rocked back and forth, and with a thud had hit the ground.

A small kunai knife protruded from her back. She was bleeding, and now she had fallen into unconsciousness. Our bell ringer, known to Paris as Quasimodo, jumped when he saw this. He knew she would die, he needed a medic, or someone with some medic skills, and fast. He bolted down the stairs form where the girl had entered, and stopped short as a familiar face entered through the front entrance.

A lovely Gypsy woman, who had heard the commotion while walking, despite the danger, had become curious, and she had come to see what was happening. She was examining the young redheaded woman's body. Quasimodo ran towards her. He knew she had medic skills. He'd seen it firsthand.

"Esmeralda!" he called to her. She tarred his way. "Come quick! She's hurt!"

Esmeralda had no time to question him when he took her and dragged her up into the bell tower. It wasn't long until her question was answered. There was a small girl, stabbed in the back by similar weapons to the ones impaling the dead woman downstairs.

Without any hesitation she was beside her. She slowly began pulling the knife out. The child's wounds bled for a second, before instantly healing! Both Quasi and the gypsy stared. Quasi ran a finger over the small scar it had left. The girl, still blacked out, flinched at the touch. It was healed, but still sore.

"Who is she?" Esmeralda asked her old friend. He had placed the girl on his bed, and covered her up. She shook his odd looking head.

"Not sure. She came in with the woman downstairs. She ran up here and fell unconscious. That's all I know, other than four strangely dressed men were chasing them."

"Mmmm…." The girl stirred, her eyes fluttering open. She sat up slowly, and looked around the bell tower. The light of dawn was shining in through and birds were chirping from up above.

She cast a glance in their direction. Her features were visible in the morning light. She was slightly tan, and blonde, as was said before, her hair was short, in a boyish haircut, spiked up, but her cloths made it obvious that she was a girl. On her cheeks were markings similar to the whiskers of an animal.

"Oh, you're awake," Quasimodo stood up, and from a basket retrieved a sweet bun. "Here, eat, you must be starved." She disregarded the treat, and stared out the window. Early morning brought in the sounds of people preparing for their day. It was a nostalgic sound for her, and it seemed to provide her some comfort. She stood up, and walked out onto the balcony overlooking Paris.

Her eyes studied the landscape. She let out a sigh, seeing nothing that seemed remotely like her and her mother's pursuers form last night. Quasi stepped out onto the balcony with her, and put a hand on her head in an attempt to make her feel better. She looked up at him, seemingly unfazed by his appearance.

"They'll come back for me. They'll find a way." She told him. Quasi was taken aback. She was an intelligent little girl evidently. Her blue eyes looked at him sadly. As reassurance Quasi found himself saying; 'No they won't, not as long as you have sanctuary, they aren't allowed in this city. You're safe."

As you have gathered, she was being pursued by shinobi, and as Paris was a part of a civilian country outside from the land of fire, they had no jurisdiction, which they had almost completely disregarded by chasing the girl and her mother. It took the Hold Archdeacon to remind them. The girl blinked up at him, and gave an uncertain stare. Quasi took her hand, and led her inside.

Esmeralda was waiting for them inside. She re-offered the sweet bun to her, and she took it. She nibbled on it slowly. While she ate, the gypsy examined her cloths. They were tattered, and ripped.

"Quasi, I'm going to get her something to wear, mind giving her a quick bath while I'm gone?"

"B..Bath…" he stammered. He felt a little embarrassed at the notion of bathing a little girl. However, as Esmeralda had asked, he did. He led her to a wooden tub he had filled with water, had her strip and she jumped in. (Think of a washtub, the old style ones, like the one in Mulan.)

It was a bath she had desperately needed; she was covered, in dirt and blood. He was careful when washing around her scar. She still showed signs that it was a tender area. She sat in the tub, patiently letting him et her clean, before lending her a tunic of his own until his friend got back.

"So, what is your name." he asked her as she stepped out from under a bell, where she had been changing.

"Naruto." She answered him shyly. "My last name is Uzumaki. I'm four years old."

It was an odd name, but considering what his own name meant, he said nothing. Admittedly, she looked adorable in the small dress, now that he was all clean.

The Archdeacon had asked Quasi if she could stay with him, that she needed someone who'd understand her. He found himself growing attached to her, so he decided to let her. He told her she had all of Paris to play in, and if she couldn't go out due to bad weather, she'd find something to amuse herself here. She agreed to it.

Later on that day, Esmeralda came to visit him again, this time, bring her five year old son Zephyr, and her husband Phoebus. She was ecstatic to meet someone around her age to play with, but her excitement changed when she caught sight of Phoebus. Her eyes guided themselves from his armor to the blade at his side. Her eyes widened, and she instantly latched herself onto Quasi's waist.

"Onii-San! Don't let him get me!" Quasimodo wasn't sure about what 'Onii-San' meant, but he knew she was scared of Phoebus's weaponry.

He stroked her head, and whispered to her that it was all right. She was safe and that he was on her side. She unattached herself from him, and looked warily at him. After a long story was explained to the confused captain of the guard, he discarded his sword and plate mail, leaving himself in his tunic and pants.

She went out with Zephyr and even got to know some of the Gypsies around the cathedral. After the day's end, she was tired, but she felt better than she had the night before. Quasi made her a bed, and tucked her in. she closed hr eyes and after telling him good night, she fell into a deep sleep.

-end of chapter

Ok, well, I saw no crossovers of this, and decided to do it myself. How is it? Next chapter, Quasimodo finds out what Onii-San means, and is touched.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I finally have chapter two. It's going t be a bit fluffy, and a bit sweet. Quasi learns what "Onii-San" means. Naruto will get a slight shock as well as our three favorite gargoyles enter. Fun.

-Chapter Two.

It was another stormy night, nothing big to the bell ringer, but Naruto wasn't used to thunderstorms this close to her. While Quasimodo slept peacefully through it as if it's a normal thing, Naruto pulled her blanket over her head, and stifled her squeaks and shivered over it. She had always hated thunderstorms, it always reminded her of when she was a baby, and she heard a loud noise, something like lightning, and felt a sharp pain. She was never sure why she associated it storms, but she did.

After she mused herself into thinking she was safe, she fell asleep. It was a torturous sleep, she tossed and turned, and she turned all over in her bed because of it. It was a horrible sleep.

And the dream was worse. All she saw was darkness, and all she heard was hysterical laughter. It was menacing, and she felt hot. The laughing turned to loud howls, and she saw red, all red and piercing eyes. She sat straight up, sweating, and tears welling up in her blue eyes.

She strode out of bed, and went over to Quasi. She shook him, he opened his eyes. Naruto wiped her eyes, and asked in a soft whisper, "Onii-San…Can I sleep with you, I had a bad dream…"

Quasi sat up, and motioned for her to lie down beside him. She crawled up into his bed, and snuggled into the crook of his neck. Lightning struck outside, and she shivered slightly. Quasi stroked her head comfortingly.

"Nuh-Night, Onii-San…" she said groggily.

"hey…" he asked her softly, "can I ask something?"

She nodded and grunted; "Uh, huh?"

"What does, Onii-San mean. You call me that a lot."

Naruto looked at him, and rubbed her eyes sleepily again. "Onii-san…s' means big brother." She said and let herself sleep.

Quasimodo felt touched. All this time she saw him as a big brother. It was a sweet sentiment. She now lay peacefully, breathing softly, and clutching his tunic. She looked just like a little sister, insecure but confidant at the same time. Having her around wasn't like having a daughter anyway. There was no maternal feeling there, but there was a feeling, one that compelled him to want to protect her.

She twitched in her sleep, and mumbled something about a dog and slobber. He chuckled.

Naruto was the first up that day. The sun had decided to sow his face, and she walked onto the balcony to greet him with a yawn and a stretch. She smiled and looked down at the city below. She was a strange four year old girl in the sense that she loved heights. Most children scream when they are far above the ground with the thought that they may fall and die. Not Naruto.

It was the perfect spot to go and wake yourself up at. She could smell the rain from last night, and the baker's goods. Despite the nightmare from last night, the morning was perfect.

Naruto's ear twitched as she heard what sounded like stone on the ground. She yawned to see what the noise was. Her eyes widened.

It was a small stout gargoyle with the face of a pig, it was walking towards her. She panicked.

"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed.

It was still early, Quasi didn't' even have to ring the bells yet. Yet, when he heard Naruto's scream, he bolted upright, and jumped out of bed. As fast as his legs could carry him he ran out to her.

She was with Hugo, who was probably the one who startled her, and instead of the initial fear he had heard in her yell, she was now curious, poking him, and asking weird questions. Quasi sighed in relief. He should've thought earlier to introduce them. Laverne and victor were approaching now. She looked up at them, but she was calmer.

It was relieving to see her get along so well with them. She seemed more at ease, now more than two days ago when she got there.

They held still as Zephyr came to get her. She akded is she could play, and after being permitted (she's a child okay) they two dashed out of Notre Dame. They were quickly met by Djahli. She was led into the square, where one of the gypsies she'd met earlier, a man named Clopin, was telling stories with his puppets to children.

Naruto pretended she was listening, but she was really watching the puppets. One was a mini Clopin, and the other was an old man clad in black. Mini Clopin was beating him with a stick. And the kids were laughing. It didn't interest her much.

Something weighed on her mind.

Clopin, the whole time was eyeing her, she didn't notice, but he was. He knew he knew her from somewhere. He wasn't sure where. But she was so familiar. He'd find out later, he knew it.

-End.

Yeah, I know, short. But next chapter, we have a 4 year time skip, and our first villain. And you'll find out how Clopin know her, or will you? But yeah, sorry ti was sho short.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm actually getting this one done. It surprises me so much that I have the drive to do this. I'm a very lazy person. It's sad. So anyways, here's chapter three, and as I have been forgetting I have a disclaimer, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does, and Disney and victor Hugo owns Hunchback of Notre Dane. Just to say it, Zephyr is a year older than Naruto.

-Chapter Three

Even hold men sell their souls if pushed that far. Whether it's to the Devil or not is their choice. Some only sell their souls to the advocates of the devil, but either way, they are dammed for it.

One man took it so far as to damn himself for revenge. He'd been, In his own opinion, betrayed, and now he wanted nothing more than revenge. He gave up his soul for magic darker than any he'd seen or smote. An evil grin crossed his face as he felt it surge through him.

_With this power…_He thought to himself as he looked down at his palms, _I could smite god himself…_

The sky as the sun set on the horizon was a sanguine red. Within it, in a silhouette of black and dark grey was Notre Dame. Within the bell tower was the one he wanted revenge on the most, the bell ringer. However he'd prey on him last, he had more…pressing matters to attend to.

Claude Frollo, with a grin evil enough to make the Devil himself cower, pulled a cloak over his head, and made his way into the streets of a town he once casted fear into the inhabitants of.

Unaware of any impending danger the streets hustled in their usual manner. The sixth of January was swiftly coming upon them and the Gypsies, led by the ever cheerful Clopin, were busy setting up for the fest, something which the now eight year old Naruto and Zephyr awaited anxiously.

Every year since the time she had arrived Quasimodo had taken Naruto, and she enjoyed the time with her big brother, the festivities, and the dancing, and playing with Clopin and Esmeralda as they entertained the masses. It was nothing like the festivals in her home village, so it was a rare treat.

Quasi had gotten to see the real Naruto over the past four years. She had gone from silent and upset to the girl she was now. She in reality was a cheerful and optimistic girl. Naruto had more energy than anyone he'd ever met, and a grin that would make you cheer up instantly. She was confidant and happy.

He remembered one night, only a week after Naruto had arrived, he'd seen what looked like an elderly man in the bell tower. He'd approached the old man, only to have him flee, and he'd lef t something behind; a note. Quasi had read it to himself. It was about Naruto. It told him she was special, and that no matter what, to never give up on her. Not that he would.

The festival was soon in full swing, Clopin parading around and singing his ass off as girls and guys all gathered for the event. Quasi led Naruto outside by the hand, cringing as the sun his face. Young Naruto could barely contain herself. She was swinging from his arm in an anxious manner, looking around excitedly and pulling him along.

None of them saw the dark clouds gathering just outside the city, where the graves of nobles and paupers alike were all assembled. Within it chanted a hooded figure, the one who'd once been pious, but sold his soul, claiming revenge. Now he would have it. From their graves rose only the most vengeful of the dead, some rotted and some who were nothing more than skeletons, clad in nothing but rags and what they had been wearing during burial.

Frollo grinned widely, his wrinkled face now forming a grin with an eerie glint in his eye. This army he'd summoned, he'd let them take Phoebus and the gypsy girl, as I had said before, he want the most revenge on the Bell ringer. Quasimodo is his prey now.

And the festival was not hitting its peak. Naruto danced with Zephyr randomly in the street, clumsily keeping up with the music, and laughing like a maniac. It was not until they heard a loud cry from near the city gates, when a panic rose. Horns began sounding from around the city's borders, and many quickly began talking about an undead army.

In the panic Quasi grabbed Naruto, and he quickly climbed the walls of Notre Dame to get a better llook.

It was like the townspeople were saying. Hundreds of bodies and skeletons were marching fast into Paris. Quasimodo looked out over the area. Naruto clung to his side, and looked with him. Her eyes seemed different, somehow, but her voice was the same when she said; "I sense an evil chakra…" With a quivering hand, she pointed into the distance. "There."

Quasi couldn't believe who Naruto was pointing at. Among the walking remains of the dead was someone he thought he'd never see again. Claude Frollo was there, his eyes glaring, and his face twisted into a grin that would scare the devil into submission.

"No…" he said under his breath. Naruto tugged at hhis sleeve and looked up at him.

"What's wrong, big brother…" she asked, her voice shaking, and tears of fright at the edge of her eyes. Quasimodo reached out a large hand, and stroked her head comfortingly. It was about to get dangerous, and the last thing he wanted was for her to get involved then hurt. He crouched down to her, only having to bend slightly. He placed his arms on her shoulders, and looked her in the eye.

"Naruto, you have to hide. It's dangerous now, I'll come find you when it's all over."

Naruto looked uncertain, she was crying full force, and she clung to him again.

"You promise? You'll come back? promise!"

Quasi gave her a tight hug.

"I promise."

Assured somewhat by his promise, Naruto turned around and ran out of the room. She made her way down the stairs, and into the main hall. She surveyed her surroundings before deciding on hideing under the pew.

Someone took her hand, and she almost screamed before realizing it was only the Archdeacon.

"This way, Naruto, it's safer here."he led her along, passed a few pillars before reaching a rug. He quickly threw it off, and opened the door of a small cellar, compact, but big enough for her. Without being told, she jumped in. the archdeacon closed the trap door, and threw the rug back on.

Then Frollo opened wide the doors of Notre Dame. The Archdeacon was now nowhere to be seen, and it was empty. He was feeling something, however. A power, a strange pull, leading him over to the rug in the farther end of the main hall. With a jerk he threw it off.

He gave a malicious smirk as he opened the door that was under it.

Naruto stared up at him with fear in her blue eyes.

He grabbed her vi8olently, and with a well placed slap, stopped her from screaming. She held her face while hr tears fell. He knew Quasimodo had a soft spot for people. Perfect. Frollo carried her up stairs and back into the tower. Quasimodo stood there in wating, his face formed into a serious scowl. It changed however, when he caught sight of Naruto in his arms.

"B…big brother!" Naruto sobbed as she attempted to reach for him. Frollo's grin widened. She knew him, even better.

"let her go, Frollo." Quasi said as calmly as he could. Frollo looked at the girl, then to the man in front of him.

'Very well Quasimodo." He said almost too casually as he tossed the girl hard into a half broken stone statue, hidden almost completely under a tarp. She closed her eyes and was almost instantly unconscious.

Something in Quasi snapped, he growled in an almost primal way, and tried to slam his fist down hard on the taller man. Frollo formed something in his hands, and it blasted Quasi back into a wood pillar. Quasi stood to try again, but only to get the same result.

And it continued, the never resilient Quasi attempted to get Frollo, but he always retaliated with the black magic he'd sworn of riding the world of so many years ago. Now Frollo was using the arts for revenge, on Quasimodo and all of Paris. The bell ringer's body was now badly bruised, and he was sore, his tunic ripped, and his knees weak. Frollo produced a small dagger from his cloak, and he raided it high above Quasimodo's head.

Naruto stirred, and had seen the abuse her brother had been put through. Her b9ody ached, she felt angry now. Her limps shook, and something began rising from her. The ar around her became red, and she felt herself change. The marks on her face became more defined, and her nails and hair grew. Fangs also appeared, and her body became consumed by the red air, it forming a fox around her. She moved on her own, letting out a loud roar.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she roared, Frollo turned to see her just in time for her to knock him off the balcony. Quasimodo fount the energy to get to his feet and dashed for Naruto, but to no avail. He looked over the balcony, and the sight was astounding. Both were still alive, and Naruto was on all fours while Frollo was on his back.

She hunched over him, growling and heaving. With a low voice, a mix of hers and an animal's she stated to him angrily; 'I'm gonna kill you!"

Clopin, meanwhile, had been leading the gypsies and townspeople in a war against the undead army. He looked over to them to see the commotion, and his eyes widened as he looked at Naruto.

'She…is the vessel for the nine tails….the child in his letters…"

-end-

Okay, so he knew what Naruto is, but how does he know? And what will become of Frollo? Will Naruto lose the childish innocence she had and really kill him? And who was writing letters to Clopin? Find out in the next installments. (As in the next chapter won't answer all these questions.)


	4. Chapter 4

Well I have this to say. Child's Sanctuary is quickly become one of my most popular stories, including ones on my older account. I see e-mails all the time telling me people have subscribed to it. However with those people subscribing to it, I don't see that many reviews. I really do love hearing how much you like the story, so please review!

Now on to my favorite chapter so far, where Frollo gets his ass handed to him. Ahaaa, dangly parts. O_o

I don't own anything, only the plo9tline I guess.

-chapter four

Frollo was amassed that he'd survived the fall from Notre dame. Last time he'd narrowly escaped death, thanks to what he saw as a devil, the very same devil who he sold his soul to. His legs were numb, they were broken. The girl, just before the two had hit the ground, had grabbed him, and with the strength of an army he was tossed against the wall of a nearby house. He hit with so much force that the wall was now indented, and he had broken his legs in the impact.

She had hit the ground on all fours, completely unharmed by the fall. And now she was above him, growling her threat of "I'm gonna kill you."

Fear welled up in him. This girl, who'd been sobbing and crying only a few minutes ago, was now in a rage, the air around her red and burning like fire. She was now, in a sense more literal than he even knew, a demon .her eyes even seemed demonic, shaped like the eyes of a fox and glowing with the red of the air, mixed in with the deep blue of her irises.

She grabbed the hem of his collar, and with the force she'd used to throw him against the wall, punched him into the ground. His jaw snapped, and he braced himself as she once again did it again. In his hand he formed the same ball of power he'd used to badly bruise the bell ringer, and pushed the girl back with it.

She didn't even flinch. Not a bruise even showed up, and she now looked angrier than ever. She roared again, louder, and the air around her became thicker. Her energy alone picked him up, and she raced at him, her claw like hands gashing his chest, making a deep scratched with bled profusely.

No type of witchcraft in existence could touch her at this point. She raised her fists again, and continuously pounded his body deeper into the pavement. Frollo's bones shattered his body limped. But he was still alive, watching this child destroy him.

With all his strength, Quasimodo opened Notre dame's large doors, and staggered outside into the city. The decaying smell of the dead army his former master brought out into the world filled his nose. He cringed at it, and fought the impulse to go where the air was less repulsive. It didn't' take him long to locate Naruto. She was over by a wall lined with statues. She was hitting something continuously. When he got closer he could see a badly beaten Frollo.

He was still alive, but if she kept this up, quasi knew she'd kill him. Quasi couldn't let that happen. Frollo had done things to him in the past that he couldn't forgive, but he couldn't let her murder him. She was still a foundling. He knew her, she'd never let herself get over the guild if she really went through with it. She was too innocent, and she already had to watch her mother die.

Die protecting her, just like her mother died protecting him from Frollo. He had to get her to stop, but he didn't know how he'd do it. She was not in her right mind at the moment.

Not like he was, while he'd been thinking about trying to stop her, he'd made a dash for her, and he found his large arm around her, while the other was holding her fist. She'd stopped moving, and she made no sound other than he breathing.

"Stop it Naruto." Was all the redhead could say to her. She calmed down, and her features became smaller again. Her mouth closed s her fangs shrank back into normal canine teeth.

'Onii-san…big brother…" she said in a low tone, her eyes closing, and with exhaustion, she fell into Quasimodo's chest, she was now in a sound sleep. Quasi picked her up, and without glancing back at Frollo, began to carry her back into the church.

The former Minister of Justice, broken and defeated, had no energy left now. His head rolled itself to the side, and he glanced into the shadows of the cathedral. The shadows seemed to move. The man's eyes widened as from the shadows emerged a figure.

He was tall, and clad mostly in black. He towered over Frollo, and glared down at him with one red eye, a red eye that shone through the darkness of the single eyehole in his orange mask.

Frollo couldn't speak. the man shook his masked head.

'I should've known better than to grant such a power to you. Yet I thank you, for letting me know where the Nine-Tailed Fox is hiding, however, your usefulness ends at that."

A loud cry filled the air, and when Phoebus came to investigate, all that was left was a puddle of blood.

Naruto slept for a week. Quasimodo was worried about her. She got frequent visits from Zephyr, and other children, and even Esmeralda and the Archdeacon.

Nearly seven days after she fell unconscious, however, Clopin came to visit her. He had a grim look on his face, and with him he carried some old letters.

'I'm afraid," the gypsy king began, 'I knew about the child than I knew. I should've known as soon as I heard her name."

"What do you mean?" Quasimodo asked. Clopin handed him the old letters.

"These," he mentioned, 'Are from an old friend of mine. He happens to come from the same place as little Naruto."

Quasimodo unfolded the pieces of pater, and read each of them intently.

Clopin,

A tragedy has hit Kohonagakure. A few nights ago the Kyuubi, a large nine tailed fox, attacked us. Our fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, steeped up to fight him. The only way he could defeat it was to seal it into a human vessel. He chose his newborn daughter, a girl named Naruto. He told me he believed in her, and knew she'd grow strong, that he was sorry he had to make a harsh choice, and that he was sorry that he had no other choice. Most of all, he was sorry to Naruto, he knew she would face hardships because of it. You should've seen the way he doted on the baby the days before the attack. He dearly loved his daughter. He'd do anything for her. With tears in his eyes, he sealed the demon within her, and lost his life. I had been there as his wife Kushina had given birth. It broke my heart to see her holding Naruto on the day of his funeral. Her red hair tied up, unlike when she was in her usual mood, where it was down. My only hope is that poor Naruto will one day raise above all her future hardships, and grow as strong as her father. Sarutobi, the villages former and now current Hokage, has made it law to keep the secret of the sealing and of the fox a secret from Naruto until she was eighteen, or she was deemed mature enough to understand. I feel bad for her; she's also not allowed to know who her father was until then either. I'm leaving Kohonagakure, I have things I have to do now.

Jirayia

Quasi couldn't count how many times he read over it. With understanding and pity in his eyes, he looked over at the sleeping girl.

"She can't know yet." He said to clopin, his eyes filled with tears, "she won't be able to take it. I agree with the Sarutobi in this letter, she'd not mature enough to know."

It hurt Quasimodo to have to keep a secret from his sister, and Clopin could see that. He gave the hunchback a pat on the back, and told him to keep the letter, that it may be easier to let her read it when she was ready to know the truth. Quasi agreed, and when Clopin left, he gave the girl a soft stroke on her forehead.

'I'm so sorry Naruto."

-End

Okay, so the fourth chapter is over. I hate how the letter came out, but it was the best I could do. If someone can write a better version, I'd be glad to replace mine. And can you imagine Jirayia and Clopin as friends. The mischief that would ensue. If anyone wants, I could write a funny oneshot about that. It'd be funny. It would describe how they met, and how much they have in common. Oh the hilarity.


	5. Chapter 5

XxKuroHexWolfxX, thank you for your review. You are wonderful. Love lots to all my other reade3rs too. Again, this story is one of the most popular ones I've written. So on with the next chapter.

It's another timeskip. To be honest this story was intended to only be a few chapters long, and well, I only have a few to go. But good news folks, there are plans for a sequel. However, I won't jump ahead of myself, on what you really want now.

Allow me to do some explaining before the chapter begins. Naruto left Kohona with Kushina at age four. Since she left, due to some law saying if an event in the past changes another, Itachi didn't get the ordered to kill off the Uchicha, and since Naruto is a girl, she can be in some weird contract to marry off to someone. But since both her parents, and Quasimodo is her legal guardian now, she can make the choice for herself. There are a lot of changes in the story okay?

-chapter five

When Naruto had come to, Quasi was surprised to learn she didn't recall anything she'd done. All she remembered was being dashed against that half broken statue. Everything else for her was a complete blank.

That had been about four years last month. Naruto had grown up considerably, she was now just past Quasi's head, but not up to the hump of his back yet. Her hair was still short and unruly, it spiked up in every direction.

Her and Zephyr, who was getting to like more and more like his father, were now practically inseparable.

One of the sad, harsh realities was that Naruto was getting to better understand the world around her now. The concepts of crime and punishment sunk in well after she turned ten, where she witnessed, on accident, a man who'd tried to murder his wife's brother, being hung after spending an hour on the pillory and having people shout crude things at him,.

This did nothing to affect her happy personality. She was the type who seemed to overcome everything in spite of her past trauma, and always seem to get to you on an emotional scale. Even Quasimodo had noticed changes in how he used to be. Until the girl he called sister came along, he was still very shy, despite the city having a changed view on the bell ringer since he'd helped fight against Frollo the first time.

Naruto had brought him out of his shell, with her playfulness and her optimism. She was one who could see passed your physical form. Never once had she shown an ounce of fear for her adopted brother. Not even when she was that Injured and upset four year old who'd very recently had gone through the trauma of watching her mother die in front of her. She never looked back or dwelled on the past, however, it was certain she learned from it.

She'd once told Quasimodo that she would think about her mother, but only in a happy light. It was her mother who'd taught he to move forward.

But out there, are some people who can't move on. Who hold to old contracts or memories like an overprotective mother smothers her child.

The clan head of the Uchicha, Fugaku Uchicha, was one of those men. A contract had been made years ago, that his youngest son was to marry the daughter of the fourth Hokage. He planned on having that contract fulfilled.

He didn't see the need to go himself, he knew where Naruto was, the men who'd pursued Kushina twelve years ago let him know, after much torture. Sasuke, his youngest son, was now a very accomplished genin, about to take the chunin exam, and he knew that Sasuke could bring her back. Weather she wanted to or not.

Itachi knew this, and so, using the excuse of having an ANBU mission as means to leave the village, he made his way to Paris.

His clan was corrupt, he knew that as well. He knew of his father's plans of a coup de tat, but he couldn't tell, he was bound by a jutsu, and if he even tried in any way to let it slip, pain would rack his body.

But the corruption of the uchicha wasn't the issue, it was Sasuke/'s mission to force his would be fiancé back to Kohona that was the issue. Naruot held the spirit and power of the Nine-Tailed Fox, and the Uchicha could use their sharingan to utilize that.

He'd personally helped watch over her since she was a baby. He was about five, but he'd had a strong friendship with her, and when he was nine, he'd helped Kushina escape from the murderous villagers with her. So he was there to protect her by any means.

Even though he knew it would mean exile.

Paris rang with the sound of the evening bells being rang by Quasimodo. Naruto could hear them as her and Zephyr made their way back to the cathedral. The two had spent the whole day with Phoebus, who was teaching Zephyr fencing and horse riding; skills he'd need to know when he one day became Captain of the guard, a goal he had held for a while now.

Poor Zephyr had to be ashamed; Naruto was a significantly better fighter than him. Whenever they sparred she'd always dominate him, and sometimes would get him to the ground with his training sword in her hand. She'd grin a large grin and she'd rub it in that she had pinned him.

"I…I only went easy on you because you were a girl." Zephyr mumbled; his arms crossed as he averted his gaze. Naruto giggled, and rolled her eyes.

"Sure you did, and I suppose you have always gone easy on me?" he nodded. Naruto rolled her eyes again. It was the game routine every day. Phoebus only snickered as the two kids bickered.

They said their goodbyes, which ended daily in a challenge from Naruto which was accepted by Zephyr, and then Naruto would walk up the stairs into the Bell tower. Quasi had finished ringing the evening mass and he smiled as she walked in, exhausted but somehow still as chipper as ever. She let herself fall to the floor, and she took in a deep breath.

He looked up when she heard the sound of loud banging, and smiled to see Hugo above her stuffing his face.

"Eh kud house et gon?" (hey kid, how's it goin'?)He asked with his mouth full of bread. Victor, another gargoyle, clobbered him with a noise that reverberated into the bells. Naruto laughed.

"I'm great! But I ran too much, now I'm tired…" she said with a yawn.

Quasimodo leapt from a beam and landed with a THUD on the hardwood floor. Quasi picked her up and said; "Okay, it's bed time.." before carrying her off the her room

She was twelve, but she still loved it when he did that, it was comforting to her and assuring as well. She didn't even hit the pillow when she fell asleep.

The night was peaceful, nothing but the chirping of the pigeons could be heard. Quasimodo had long gone to bed, and the gargoyles were taking on their stone veneer. Naruto shifted in her bed, and let out a soft mumble. Nobody noticed a shadowed figure climb his way up the walls of Notre Dame.

Usually Genin weren't allowed outside Kohona without a Jonin but his Sasuke's abilities were vastly overrated by Kohona and even by his clan. He easily made his way up the walls, and into the loft that served as Quasi and Naruto's living quarters. He walked slowly, not making a noise.

He heard a small mumble, and saw blonde hair in one of the rooms stir and sat up. It was Naruto. With a satisfied smirk he shot up and before she could yell, he had her out of the bed, and against the wall. He gasped fvor breath.

"I'm Sasuke…" he whispered to her, "and by order from the elder council of Kohonagakure, you're coming back with me to become my wife."

She grabbed his hands, and began to kick wildly. He easily was overpowering her, and this upset her. She wanted free, she wanted to scream for her brother, and she wanted to kick this boy's ass!

One of her kicks hit toe boy in a tender area, and he flinched. He let her go to hold where it hurt, and she hit the floor. The sound of her falling echoed, and Quasi's eyes shot open. He got out of bed, and headed for Naruto's room as fast s his strange form would let him run.

Sasuke had by this time recaptured Naruto, he had her in a strange hold, her arms behind her and his hand holding both her wrists. She growled, and struggled, but was answered by an arm holding her in a choke hold.

"We're doing this the hard way…" he mumbled to himself, and began to back himself and Naruto towards the window. A flash of grey and back came at him as a break neck pace, and he was thrown to a wall as Naruto fell to the floor. She looked at her savior. He was tall and had the same raven hair as Sasuke, only his eyes were red, and he was in distinctive armor she knew from her mother as that of the ANDU from Kohona.

"I…itach…Itachi…" Sasuke breathed as he tried to pull his brother's hands off his neck, 'You…traitor…let go."

Itachi's ryes glared down as Sasuke. No…" he said in a monotone growl, "the elders have overstepped their boundaries sending you to retrieve her…she is under legal custardy of the Bell ringer of this cathedral and can't be touched. Even if there is a contract, between her original family and ours, it is void now."

"Dad…will…hear…about…this…" Sasuke said breathlessly. Itachi scowled, and let him drop.

"So be it. I don't plan on returning. Leave, before I am forced to become your opponent."

Sasuke stood, and made a dash [assed Quasi, who'd been in the doorway the whole time, and he leapt out the window. Quasi stared as he saw the boy vanish into the night. His eyes then went to Itachi. Naruto was not attached to quasi again. She studied her protector.

"You're the one…" she began in a small voice, "that tried to help mom and me escape, aren't you…" itachi only nodded.

"You…" Quasimodo walked towards the man, met his eyes as best as he could and gave a huff, "What do you mean by contract?""When Naruto was born, when I was five, the elder council forced her parents into a contract with the Uchcha, my, clan. She was supposed to marry my younger brother, the one who fled, however, since her parents, the ones who agreed, are dead, its void."

Naruto's face hardened. "I would never marry him, and I refuse to go back to a village that tried to kill me. Your elders can shove it!"

Quasi impulsively put Naruto behind him. Her eyes looked down at the floor, but she seemed calmer. Itachi made his own way out, climbing over the balcony.

"I can't guarantee they'll leave her alone," Itachi said, "but they won't try again for a while." He leapt down, and the two saw him run for the city's edge.

At tha moment, Naruto felt a strange sensation well up in her. She sighed and crossed her arms.

"I have a bad feeling…" she said to herself.

-End of chapter

Not so sure about the window thing, but I thought there were. Eh whatever, anyways, I'm gonna write a side story, of the pairing….Clopin and Tayuya? Any opinions on that?


End file.
